Apparenza
by Ida59
Summary: Ciò che vede una donna innamorata dietro l'apparenza della maschera.


Apparenza

 **Titolo:** Apparenza

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 1-2 marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Lucius, Narcissa

 **Pairing** : Lucius/Narcissa

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : nessuno

 **Riassunto:** Ciò che vede una donna innamorata dietro l'apparenza della maschera.

 **Parole-pagine:** 393 - 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...

 **Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

 **Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

 **Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Apparenza

Il bel volto di Lucius appare algido e altero a sguardi distratti ed estranei, le labbra sottili atteggiate in una piega di costante disprezzo, il mento lievemente sollevato in quella sua connatura posa di superiorità e gli occhi come taglienti diamanti che incutono timore.

Freddezza, alterigia e perfetto controllo di sé, questo è l'uomo che amo per chi non lo conosce.

Il risultato dell'educazione che Lucius ha ricevuto, che anche a me è stata severamente impartita; è ciò che dobbiamo apparire di fronte al mondo: una coppia perfetta e regale, l'emblema della nobiltà delle casate e della purezza del nostro sangue.

Ma quando i riflettori si spengono e il sipario cala, diversa è la realtà, solo per noi due, un uomo e una donna che si amano, nonostante i loro altisonanti cognomi, e che adorano il loro unico figlio.

È svanita del tutto la freddezza dal volto di Lucius quando per la prima volta ha guardato suo figlio nella culla; le sue labbra sono morbide e calde sulle mie, languida e dolce è la punta della lingua sulla mia pelle che l'attende; c'è un amore determinato nei suoi occhi d'argento, per la sua famiglia, è pronto a tutto per proteggere la nostra dorata felicità.

Mi perdo nei suoi occhi profondi, cielo tormentato dalla responsabilità di una scelta che non ha mai potuto essere diversa, il Marchio ad incatenarlo a chi, ormai, solo riscuote il suo disprezzo.

Eppure, il mio orgoglioso Lucius ancora si inchina davanti a un Mezzosangue, il sangue puro che gli ribolle nelle vene in un impeto di impossibile ribellione, l'amore per suo figlio a imporgli di piegare il capo.

Vedo il fuoco ardere in lui, e poi il ghiaccio del dovere spegnerlo, vincolato a una scelta che non può rinnegare senza mettere in pericolo le uniche due persone che ama.

Ha cercato il potere, Lucius, e lo ha stretto con orgoglio tra le mani, insieme alla ricchezza avita, ma ha pagato un prezzo che presto si è rivelato molto più caro del previsto. Quel potere lo ha reso schiavo, proprio lui così orgoglioso e altero, di un Padrone terribile, che non conosce l'amore, che non può comprendere ciò che un uomo è disposto a fare per la sua famiglia.

Perché Lucius ama, disperatamente, anche quando in nessun modo può dimostrarlo e la maschera algida e altera copre il suo viso.


End file.
